codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Pulsations
.]] Pulsations are visible energy pulses emitted towards activated towers or X.A.N.A.-themed objects, such as simulation bubbles or living things possessed by its power. They mostly signify X.A.N.A.'s presence, and become stronger when it's most active. In Season 1, Aelita uses them to know whether or not X.A.N.A. was attacking. Being connected to Lyoko at the time, she could detect them whenever X.A.N.A. itself was active. Whenever pulsations run through the landscape of a sector, the ground shakes a little. The pulsations usually are emitted from inactive towers or Lyoko Wires, eventually with the paths converging towards what is usually a tower. In Season 1, they took on a red-white coloration, while from Season 2 onward, their color shifts permanently to white and are less visible than in Season 1. More the one is closer to the pulsations' source, the pulsations become stronger. After the Superscan was created, Aelita was no longer needed to sense pulsations, though they were still seen during certain times X.A.N.A. activated a tower. In Kadic Bombshell, the scan had been bugged up due to one of Odd's romantic follies. As a result, Aelita went to Lyoko to check for pulsations via her second sight ability, but could not feel them. The issue became irrelevant when X.A.N.A. took advantage of the bugged supercomputer and attacked Aelita directly. In Evolution, pulsations were seen in ''Suspicions'', when Aelita told Jeremie that she "needed to feel Lyoko" and detected how calm and serene the Desert Sector was, just like her father. Appearances Season One * X.A.N.A. Awakens * [[Teddygozilla|'Teddygozilla']] * [[Seeing Is Believing|'Seeing Is Believing']] * [[Holiday in the Fog|'Holiday in the Fog']] * [[Plagued|'Plagued']] * [[Just in Time|'Just in Time']] * [[The Trap (Code Lyoko)|'The Trap']] * [[Claustrophobia|'Claustrophobia']] * [[Amnesia|'Amnesia']] * [[Killer Music|'Killer Music']] * [[Rock Bottom?|'Rock Bottom?']] * Ghost Channel Season Two * The Chips Are Down * [[Common Interest|'Common Interest']] * [[Attack of the Zombies|'Attack of the Zombies']] * [[Ultimatum|'Ultimatum']] * [[X.A.N.A.'s Kiss|'X.A.N.A.'s Kiss']] Season Three * Lyoko Minus One Season Four * [[Kadic Bombshell|'Kadic Bombshell']] Season Five * Rivalry * [[Suspicions|'Suspicions']] Trivia * Pulsations can be likened to X.A.N.A.'s footsteps or "heartbeats". In some episodes, they sound like rumbling or a booming noise. * The pulsations for simulation bubbles appear to be similar to the pulsations for activated towers, but the pulsations cannot be traced back to their source for simulation bubbles as Aelita could feel pulsations in Ghost Channel, believing them to be an activated tower that she could not locate. It also appears that Aelita can capture pulsations if they are transmissions like sound waves from TV or radio signals. * In X.A.N.A. Awakens Part 2, Aelita could not see any pulsation waves, but she could hear the sound of a heartbeat in the tower and she could hear them echoing in the ground of the sectors. Gallery Pulsations in the Desert Sector image 1.png|White Pulsation energy in the Desert Sector. Pulsations in the Forest Sector image 1.png|Red Pulsation energy in the Forest Sector. Pulsations in the Forest Sector image 2.png|Below the Kankrelats' feet. Pulsation energy Ice Sector image 1.png|Follow those Pulsation waves! Aelita sensing the Pulsations image 1.png|Aelita sensing the Pulsation waves. Just in Time Pulsation in the Forest Sector image 1.png|Red Pulsation's waves. 2011-10-03 2104.png|The pulsations under Aelita's feet. Pulsations in Forest Sector (Season 3).png|Pulsations seen in the Forest Sector. fi:Pulssit pl:Pulsacje ro:Pulsaţii Category:Lyoko Category:Phenomenon on Lyoko Category:Needs info Category:Stubs Category:X.A.N.A. Category:Season 1